


El soldado de plomo

by Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: John Watson vuelve de la guerra por una herida de bala en la pierna y con un mote que no soporta. Sólo quiere volver al campo de batalla para ser útil a su rey, pero cuando éste muere inesperadamente recibe una carta de la familia real pidiendo sus servicios como militar. ¿Qué es lo que querrán de él, un soldado tullido? ¿Será capaz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Siguiendo con las notas de mis otros fics, aquí os traigo un fic más que participó en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club". Esta vez el tema era mitología y cuentos, y me tocó hacer una interpretación del cuento El soldadito de plomo de Hans Christian Andersen.
> 
> Aunque no tuve todo el tiempo que me habría gustado para escribirlo estoy muy contenta con el resultado. De los fics que he escrito, se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo, aunque me he salido un poco de la línea tan Mystrade que siguen el resto de mis fics.
> 
> Y sin más, os dejo con la lectura.

"Soldado de plomo", así era como todo el mundo le llamaba. Era un recordatorio constante de su mala suerte en la guerra, la misma que había provocado que el rey enfermara gravemente de disgusto.

¿Que por qué le llamaban así? Porque fue el único de su pelotón al que el ejército enemigo consiguió dar con una bala de plomo en la pierna. Consiguieron cerrarle la herida y sacarle el proyectil mas siempre llevaría consigo una leve cojera que, aunque no le imposibilitaba para ejercer de médico, sí lo hacía para seguir en batalla. Por ello sus superiores le hicieron volver a casa, donde le prometieron que le encontrarían una nueva ocupación dentro del ejército. Sin embargo no fue hasta aquel fatídico día que sus superiores cumplieron su promesa.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia estaba en la plaza del barrio recogiendo agua de la fuente. El pregonero había ido corriendo hasta el centro de la plaza, se subió a un cajón que llevaba siempre para hacer sus anuncios, y gritó a viva voz mientras agitaba su campanilla:

—¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El rey ha muerto! ¡Se proclaman tres días de luto oficial por el fallecimiento de nuestro amado rey Harold! ¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El rey...!

El pregonero siguió haciendo su anuncio durante toda la mañana y para la tarde toda la ciudad se había enterado de la terrible noticia. Una gran multitud se congregó frente al palacio real mostrando sus respetos al fallecido soberano pero él no se unió a ellos. Se quedó en su casa, sentado sobre el colchón de paja, esperando a que contactaran con él. Porque sabía que lo iban a hacer. Todos, de pequeños, habían oído a las abuelas decir en las calles o mientras lavaban la ropa en el río que lo peor que le podía pasar a su reino era la muerte de su rey. No porque le tuvieran mucho cariño todos sus súbditos sino porque no tendrían soberano que guardara el orden y les protegiera de sus enemigos.

Ese era el mayor temor de todos ellos, y la única forma de asegurar la coronación pacífica del príncipe heredero era aumentando el número de soldados para que garantizasen la paz en ese momento de inseguridad. No le decepcionaron. A la noche llegó un mensajero real a su casa para entregarle una carta oficial. En ella leyó, gracias a la tenue luz de su única lámpara de aceite, que un carruaje le llevaría a la mañana siguiente a su nuevo destino. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo ante la expectativa de cumplir de nuevo el juramento del ejército: defender al rey y sus intereses.

Al salir el alba se vistió con su uniforme de soldado, se colgó la bayoneta al hombro y esperó a que llegara el carruaje. Era mucho más elegante a los que acostumbraba a usar, pero no sólo por la madera casi blanca que usaba sino también por los caballos blancos como la nieve.

—¿John Watson?—preguntó el cochero nada más verle salir por la puerta de su humilde casa.

—El mismo.

—Tenga cuidado con esa bayoneta, no quiero ni un resto de pólvora en los asientos. Limpiarlos cuesta más que su sueldo de tres días.

—No se preocupe, señor—le tranquilizó John antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estaba tan concentrado en cumplir su promesa por culpa de los abultados baches que sólo se dio cuenta que llegó a su destino cuando el cochero le gritó que se bajara, que tenía más soldados que recoger.

Se aseguró de salir primero con su pierna buena, y cuando alzó la vista se quedó la boca abierta. Nunca había visto en persona el palacio real, sólo en ilustraciones, y aunque tampoco había visto ningún otro palacio estaba seguro de que era el más hermoso que se había construido nunca.

Tan blanco como el carruaje y los caballos, el palacio se alzaba en cuatro plantas con ventanales que dejaban entrever algunos salones. Unos pequeños árboles perfectamente alineados guiaban hacia los escalones del portón principal, y un jardín minuciosamente cuidado rodeaba una fuente con figuras de golondrinas que escupían agua, el mismo animal que adornaba la pechera de su uniforme.

Tan absorto estaba admirando cada detalle que captara su ojo que se sobresaltó cuando un hombre gritó a su lado:

—¡Soldado, responda!

Automáticamente John se irguió, mirando al frente como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Señor. Lo siento, señor. Estaba admirando el palacio, señor.

—¿Es que nunca ha estado aquí? ¿Un soldado, dedicado a su rey y a su reino, no se ha dignado nunca a salir de la ciudad para ver el motivo de su existencia?—el hombre le rodeó por la espalda—. ¡Responda!

—Nunca he podido venir, señor. He estado. en la guerra y..

—John Watson—le cortó el hombre entrando en su campo de visión. Era un hombre muy alto, con el pelo rubio y ojos marrones—, alistado en el 2º regimiento de Infantería durante 18 meses y posteriormente personal médico. Retirado del campo de batalla por una humillante herida de bala. ¿Acaso cree que puede venir aquí con ese historial y aspirar a proteger al heredero al trono?

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber, señor—dijo John sin mostrar lo mucho que le había herido su desprecio, aunque cosas peores había tenido que soportar en la guerra.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Reúnase con sus camaradas en el vestíbulo. En cuanto estén los 25 tendrán una reunión con el Coronel General.

—Sí, señor.

Cojeando, subió los escalones y entró en el vestíbulo. Todo era lujo en su estado más puro: suelos y paredes de mármol, remates de lo que parecía oro, y alfombras enormes que daba miedo pisar por su aspecto tan majestuoso. Varios soldados estaban allí, con su mismo uniforme, hablando en círculos pequeños. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto y para su desgracia vio cómo todos le reconocían en cuanto se movía unos pasos. Incluso le había parecido escuchar la palabra "plomo" varias veces.

Cuando creyó que se habían olvidado de ellos, un militar medianamente alto, con el pelo canoso y los ojos marrones entró con paso decidido y les hizo ponerse en fila con una orden.

—Soy el Coronel General Gregory Lestrade—empezó a pasearse por la fila—, y a partir de ahora no comeréis, no os sentaréis, no respiraréis si yo no lo ordeno—se fue parando frente a varios soldados y le pareció a John que se le quedó mirando unos segundos más que a los demás—. Habéis tenido el honor de ser elegidos por el mismísimo heredero de la corona, y espero por vuestro bien que no le defraudéis. Puede llegar a ser bastante... cruel.

John tragó saliva inaudiblemente sin apartar la vista de en frente. El futuro rey le había elegido a él, el Soldado de plomo, entre cientos si no miles de soldados. Era todo un honor desde luego, y aunque se sentía orgulloso también estaba un poco aterrorizado. Si sabían lo de su cojera, ¿por qué estaba en el corazón mismo del reino?

—A cada uno de vosotros se le asignará una misión especial dentro del palacio; la tendréis que dejar en caso de emergencia mayor, pero se os avisará si llega el momento.

El Coronel General Lestrade se fue deteniendo frente a cada uno y les fue diciendo lo que tenían que hacer. Algunos vigilarían el despacho del heredero, otros patrullarían a distintas horas del día, y cuando llegó el turno de John le saltó y pasó al siguiente. John se sintió humillado y enrojeció de la rabia que sentía.

Cuando se fue el último soldado y sólo quedó él, aún con la mirada al frente, el Coronel General se le acercó y le miró de arriba abajo, evaluando algo que John no era capaz de adivinar.

—No te preocupes, Soldado de plomo. Descanse—John se relajó y se permitió mirar al Coronel General a los ojos, unos ojos extrañamente amables—. No creas que me he olvidado de ti. De hecho creo que eres el más afortunado. Acompáñame.

Subieron la enorme escalinata de mármol -Greg ignorando la cojera de John y John fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de ello- y recorrieron varios pasillos, cruzándose a veces con algún noble o una dama de alta alcurnia. Llegaron a una impresionante puerta de roble custodiada por dos soldados.

—Estos dos hombres de aquí—dijo el Coronel General señalando a los soldados—sólo pueden verle unos pocos segundos al día y dudo que algún día puedan hacer lo que tú estás a punto de hacer.

—¿Y qué es, señor?—preguntó John un tanto incómodo.

—Ya lo verás.

El Coronel General llamó a la puerta y casi al instante un mayordomo la abrió, dejándoles pasar. Cruzaron una pequeña sala tan lujosa como el resto del palacio y a otro lado de otra puerta había un hombre sentado a un imponente escritorio, concentrado escribiendo una carta con una elegante pluma negra de águila, o al menos eso parecía por su gran tamaño. El hombre alzó la vista un segundo, les miró y les ignoró, pero John notó cómo su corazón de le subía a la garganta. Conocía a ese hombre, aunque sólo le había visto en ilustraciones.

Aunque estaba sentado se veía que era alto y muy estilizado. Su nariz estaba ligeramente curvada, sus labios eran tan finos como una línea y su frente despejada dejaba ver unas pocas pecas. El tono pelirrojo de su cabello, y esos ojos azules tan característicos...

Estaba ante el mismísimo príncipe heredero Mycroft Holmes, hijo del recientemente difunto rey Harold III. Su futuro rey estaba ante él haciendo algo tan cotidiano y a la vez tan elitista como era escribir.

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía si podría controlar su esfinter.

—Majestad, le presento a John Watson—dijo el Coronel General.

—Lo sé. El Soldado de plomo—el futuro rey le había reconocido, ¡a él! John sentía que ya podía morir en paz.

—El mismo, señor—dijo John haciendo un entusiasmado saludo militar.

—Relájese—le dijo el heredero sin apartar la vista de la carta—. No quiero que sufra un infarto en menos de tres minutos. Retrasaría mi agenda unos valiosos segundos.

—Sí, señor—concedió John, aún haciendo el saludo.

—Baja la mano, soldado—le dijo el Coronel General en voz baja y John obedeció automáticamente.

—¿Le has explicado algo, Lestrade?—el futuro rey escribía tan rápido que a John le costaba distinguir bien la pluma, le asombraba que fuera capaz de hablar a la vez.

—No, Majestad. Tal y como me dijo.

—Excelente—firmó al final de la carta y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ellos, deteniéndose curiosamente en el dobladillo del uniforme de John—. No piense que por tener esa leve cojera está menos capacitado que los demás soldados. De hecho, le escogí precisamente por eso.

John tragó saliva, repentinamente más nervioso de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, Majestad.

—Necesito que esté pendiente de mi hermano las 24 horas.

—¿El príncipe Sherlock?—preguntó John anonadado

—¿Acaso tengo más hermanos?—preguntó el heredero con una ceja levantada.

—No, Majestad. Por supuesto que no—se apresuró a decir John.

Volvió a centrar su atención en otra carta más, y agarró de nuevo la pluma de águila.

—Quiero que se convierta en su sombra si es necesario.

—¿Puedo preguntar el porqué, Majestad?

—Es un momento delicado—contestó en lugar del heredero el Coronel General—. Hemos localizado un grupo rebelde que pretende dar un golpe de Estado y matar a la familia real. No es la primera vez que ocurre, y desde luego ha habido intentos mejores. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera tienen un plan de huida?—le preguntó directamente a John, aunque no el dejó contestar—. De cualquier manera, con la coronación tan cerca no nos podemos permitir rebajar la vigilancia en ningún momento.

John sintió su corazón encogerse. Estaban poniendo demasiada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y no se veía capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

—Majestad, con todos mis respetos, si me permite un apunte—dijo John tras carraspear—, no estoy seguro de poder acomodarme a la agenda del príncipe.

El futuro rey soltó un pequeño resoplido y paró de escribir.

—¿Agenda, soldado Watson? Mi hermano se pasa los días dentro del castillo, haciendo experimentos científicos y cuidando de su colmena. Ni siquiera acude a las galas oficiales.

—Pero Majestad...

—¿Está poniendo en duda mi criterio, soldado Watson?

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, John aterrorizado por haber podido enfadar al heredero.

—Jamás, Majestad.

—Entonces le sugiero que empiece ya con sus obligaciones, Soldado de plomo.

Agitando elegantemente la mano, el heredero les despachó. Haciendo el saludo militar, tanto el Coronel General como él salieron de los aposentos privados. Los soldados que los custodiaban ni siquiera les miraron de reojo, pero aun así John se sentía observado.

—Coronel General—le llamó John una vez alejados de oídos indiscretos—, no es por desobedecer al príncipe heredero, pero no creo que sea el más adecuado para esta tarea.

—Tonterías.

—Lo digo de verdad, señor. Aunque el príncipe Sherlock no salga de palacio—el Coronel General Lestrade se paró frente a él—, no le podré proteger como se merece si hay un ataque.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?—le marcó con un dedo en el pecho—. Su Majestad no quiere un soldado completamente funcional, Sherlock se puede defender sólo. Yo mismo le entrené para ello.

—Perdóneme pero sigo sin entenderlo.

—Sherlock necesita alguien con la cabeza en su sitio. Alguien que haya visto los horrores de la guerra y que sepa actuar en cualquier situación, sobre todo si su vida está en peligro por algunos de sus experimentos. Le he visto salir victorioso de peleas contra mis mejores soldados, pero es incapaz de marcarse límites—el Coronel General dejó caer su mano y con la otra le apretó afectuosamente el brazo—. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que Mycroft ha pasado la noche en vela preocupándose por su hermano. Es lo más preciado que tiene, y créeme cuando te digo que ha hecho lo impensable por él. Pero en cuanto sea coronado no podrá seguir como hasta ahora. Y te ha cedido a ti ese honor. Ha puesto en tus manos el cuidado de su hermano, el mayor de los honores que puede conceder.

John tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Era tal la emoción con la que hablaba el Coronel General Lestrade que se preguntó cuán cierto sería el mote del príncipe heredero, "el hombre de hielo". Alguien que amaba así a su familia no podía estar congelado por dentro. Y si era así con el príncipe Sherlock, ¿no sería incluso mejor soberano que su difunto padre? ¿Podrían estar ante una etapa de gloria y esplendor para su reino?

—Entonces será un honor cumplir con mi deber, señor—consiguió decir John al final, cuando notó que su garganta se relajaba.

El Coronel General le sonrió.

—Así se habla—volvieron a emprender la marcha hacia los jardines—. Dormirás en la habitación contigua a la de Sherlock, una puerta siempre abierta comunicará vuestras dependencias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me tendré que quedar?

—Si consigues que Sherlock te acepte, te recomendaría que vendieras el cuchitril que tienes por casa.

—¿Si me acepta?

—Digamos que a Sherlock no le cae bien mucha gente, y él apenas le cae bien a la nadie.

—Pero eso es irrelevante para cumplir con mi deber, señor.

Salieron a los jardines privados de la familia real, el olor a naturaleza inundó a John.

—Ya me contarás cuando lo veas por ti mismo.

Un pequeño camino de grava entre dos laberintos de arbustos pequeños les llevó hacia un templete donde John siempre recordaría haber visto la visión más preciosa de su vida.

Era alto, estilizado, aristocrático. Portaba una simple pero elegante levita de color oscuro, a juego con el lazo azul que adornaba su solapa. El sol se reflejaba en los negros rizos. Remarcaba su piel de porcelana, sus finos labios, sus marcados pómulos, y cuando alzó sus ojos azules, tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los del príncipe heredero, creyó entender todos los misterios del universo. Miró a esos ojos la eternidad que duró un segundo, y el estruendoso silencio dio paso a la más dulce melodía que jamás escucharía. Los ojos se cerraron y con ellos desapareció la eternidad, la comprensión del universo, para sólo quedar la música que surgía del violín.

"Con razón es un príncipe", pensó John mientras observaba cómo volaban los dedos del príncipe sobre el diapasón del violín. "La elegancia es innata en él".

—Sherlock—le llamó el Coronel General, pero el príncipe le ignoró—. ¡Sherlock!

—¿Qué quieres, Lestrade?—preguntó el príncipe con tono aburrido, bajando el arco junto a su costado.

—Te presento al soldado John Watson.

—¿Una niñera? ¿De verdad, Lestrade?

—No es...

—No soy una niñera—se apresuró a decir John.

El príncipe le miró de arriba abajo y quitó el violín de su hombro.

—Soldado de plomo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo ha...?

—Elemental, doctor Watson—el príncipe puso el violín otra vez en posición y volvió a tocar la dulce melodía.

—¿Cómo...?—le preguntó John en voz baja al Coronel General, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hace siempre, no te preocupes.

—¿Le ha hablado de mí?

—Ni una palabra.

—No necesito una niñera, Lestrade—repitió el príncipe de espaldas a ellos, pero aun así le oyeron perfectamente.

—Eso tú no lo puedes decidir.

El príncipe Sherlock volvió a bajar el violín y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¿Acaso ni tú ni mi hermano entendéis que quiero que me dejen en paz?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sherlock—el Coronel General dio un paso al frente, acaparando toda la atención del príncipe—. Eres de la familia real y como tal...

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo responsabilidades políticas ineludibles—recitó de memoria con sorna—. Me criaron con ese cuento, por si te has olvidado.

—¡Entonces pórtate como un adulto por primera vez en tu vida y acata las órdenes del rey!—estalló el Coronel General.

—Aún no lo es.

—Pero lo será en cuanto acabe el luto. Dos días, Sherlock. Es todo el plazo que te doy para que lo aceptes. Y más te vale que lo hagas. Soldado—se despidió el Coronel General, dando largas zancadas por el camino de grava.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos, aunque el príncipe pareció ignorarlo en favor de su violín. La música revoloteó en el aire y John se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Así que subió al templete y se sentó al sol en uno de los bancos de madera.

—Deberías irte—comentó de pronto el príncipe.

—Lo siento, Majestad, pero es mi obligación estar con usted en todo momento.

El príncipe no contestó en varios segundos.

—No me llames Majestad, ni me trates de usted. Me repugna.

John pestañeó varias veces, observando la leve mueca del príncipe.

—No creo que eso sea opcional.

—Escúchame, Soldado de plomo: te aguantaré los próximos dos días para que me dejen en paz. Pero antes de la coronación te irás de aquí y volverás a tu aburrida vida de soldado retirado. Mientras tanto, no me llames Majestad, príncipe o cualquier otro término igual de ridículo.

—Lo siento pero no será posible, Majestad.

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando algo realmente complejo. O como si acudiera a su reserva de paciencia, si es que tenía alguna. Sin embargo en vez de seguir insistiendo o de intentar echarle simplemente le ignoró. Pasó el resto de la mañana tocando el violín al sol, sin importarle su presencia.

Y el resto del día le siguió como un perro faldero, o al menos lo intentó. Cada vez que el príncipe Sherlock doblaba una esquina, le perdía de vista al menos diez minutos. Después volvía a aparecer como si no hubiera desaparecido, y poco después volvía a pasar lo mismo. Al principio John pensó que lo hacía para librarse de él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido. Había sido participe de muchas novatadas en el ejército como para saber cuándo alguien se traía algo entre manos, y el príncipe tenía todos los síntomas.

No obstante, aprendió que era una persona muy peculiar. Brillante, pero peculiar. Cada vez que dejaba a algún noble en ridículo con sus razonamientos, cuando realizaba operaciones matemáticas en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en decir "ejército", cuando se concentraba en sus investigaciones químicas, e incluso cuando fueron a los sótanos y le explicó reticentemente por qué tenía tantos cuerpos mutilados sometidos a experimentos, John se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él.

El príncipe Sherlock era simplemente único. Y con cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía más seguro estaba de que haría cualquier cosa por cuidarle, aunque no se lo hubiera ordenado el futuro rey.

Por eso mismo, cuando despertó al día siguiente y al llamar a Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no estaba en sus aposentos, casi entró en pánico. Buscó por todo el palacio y por los jardines, evitando a sus camaradas y sobre todo al Coronel General, pero no le encontró. Repasó mentalmente cada una de las veces que le perdió de vista el día anterior, y siguiendo su razonamiento acabó en las cocinas amenazando a un pobre joven con mandarle a los calabozos del ejército si no le decía dónde había ido el príncipe.

Entre sollozos, el joven le contó que el príncipe se había estado escapando del palacio desde hacía una semana, antes de que el fallecido rey entrara en la fase final de su enfermedad. Le dejaba escondido ropajes de pueblerino en las cocinas, y a cambio de su ayuda le enseñaba a leer y a escribir. El reciente orgullo que John sentía por el príncipe aumentó al saber lo amable que podía ser aun a pesar de su fría apariencia, pero no se lo dejó ver al joven.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le exigió más ropas humildes para cambiarse su uniforme, no podía seguir al príncipe vestido de soldado, y le preguntó al joven la dirección por la que había escapado. El joven no lo sabía, pero siempre le devolvía la ropa con manchas de alcohol, sangre y olor a incienso.

Afortunadamente había pocos lugares en la ciudad que juntaban los tres elementos.

El camino desde el palacio a la ciudad era largo, aún más con el estado de su pierna, pero no se quejó ni un momento. Sólo tenía un destino en mente y deseaba que el príncipe tuviera otros motivos para ir a aquel lugar. Era un lugar conocido entre los más pobres y entre el ejército, aún más si eras médico como él. Sólo lo conocía de oídas, pero cuando entró entendió la mala fama que tenía.

Personas, o un intento de ellas, tiradas por cualquier rincón disponible. Dientes podridos, mangas arremangadas, brazos esqueléticos sangrantes y con claros indicios de infección. Sería mucho pedir que por lo menos desinfectaran las agujas antes de cada uso. El fuerte olor a incienso no terminaba de opacar el olor de la droga y el alcohol que emanaba de los cuerpos inconscientes.

Era una vista lamentable.

Con el corazón desbocado buscó una mata de rizos negros, pero por suerte o por desgracia no la encontró. Intentó interrogar al hombre encargado de distribuir las jeringuillas pero no decía nada útil. Sólo repetía una y otra vez: "un gramo, tres de bronce". Intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió para que hablara, pero no consiguió nada. Derrotado e improvisando un nuevo plan emprendió la salida del detestable y nauseabundo lugar cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba por la pernera.

Era un drogadicto más que pasaba desapercibido, sentado y apoyado en la pared. Alguien que seguramente necesitaba desesperadamente otra dosis. Pero no pidió nada, sólo le miró a los ojos y dijo con voz rota:

—Sé dónde está.

John se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del drogadicto, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier pizca de información.

—¿Dónde?—le preguntó al drogadicto en voz baja, no queriendo irrumpir la tranquilidad del lugar.

—Junta—el hombre tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, desorbitados, la nariz rota y deforme—. La Junta—repitió, agarrándole el cuello de la camisa.

John se zafó de él poniéndose de pie. El drogadicto se desequilibró y cayó como un peso muerto al suelo. No se movió, no intentó levantarse. John luchó contra sus instintos de médico y salió de allí. No podía ayudarles, y sobre todo no debía fiarse de la palabra de un drogadicto. Lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Lo único que concordaba era la Junta, el edificio de gobierno local situado en la plaza más grande y céntrica de la ciudad. ¿Tendría asuntos que atender allí? No podría ser, porque entonces tendría que haber ido vestido como príncipe y no como plebeyo. No se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual el drogadicto le pudiera haber mandado ahí. Pensó que le había engañado cuando, al llegar a la plaza y buscar entre la multitud, encontró la característica mata de rizos negros. No llamaba la atención entre la multitud, pero John le habría localizado aun entre un millar de hombres similares.

Se acercó a él a paso lento, intentando no llamar su atención, y se situó unos pasos tras él. El príncipe no apartaba la mirada de la puerta de la Junta y le asustó cuando le habló en voz baja.

—La próxima vez que quiera irse del palacio dígamelo, no hace falta que se escabulla.

El príncipe pegó un pequeño bote y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Mi obligación es estar con usted, Maje... Señor—rectificó a tiempo, asegurándose de que nadie la había oído—. Soy capaz de muchas cosas por cumplir con mi deber.

Le pareció ver admiración en los ojos del príncipe, pero en seguida volvieron a su frialdad habitual.

—Entonces ya que estás aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor?

—Deja de tratarme así, no querrás llamar la atención. Y esta vez es una orden, llámame Sherlock.

John tragó saliva. Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Era el príncipe, hermano del futuro rey, sangre real. Si le trataba como un igual y no como a alguien muy superior e inalcanzable, estaría perdido. Pero era una orden y no podía desobedecer.

Además, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ya estaba perdidamente rendido ante ese misterioso e interesante hombre. Y si podía tratarle con familiaridad, no perdería la oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué has estado frecuentando un lugar clandestino para drogadictos?—preguntó disgustado.

—Necesitaba información.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre un grupo.

John suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Observar esa actitud hacia los demás le cautivaba, pero sufrirlo era muy distinto.

—Necesito que te expliques antes de llevarte arrastrando a palacio.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz?—le exigió Sherlock—. Estoy intentando hacerle un favor a mi hermano.

—¿Favor?—preguntó John incrédulo.

—Desde hace bastante tiempo hay un complot para acabar con la monarquía.

—Sí, pero el Coronel General dice que es muy débil.

—Sigo sin saber cómo mi hermano confía tanto en él—resopló Sherlock—. Obviamente no es tan inofensivo como creen. Saben que les están investigando y han actuado en consecuencia.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

—Tengo mis contactos.

—¿Contactos? Nunca sales de palacio.

—Eso es lo que te han dicho, pero me has seguido hasta aquí, ¿no?—razonó Sherlock levantando una ceja—. Eso demuestra que hay una gran parte de mi vida de la que mi hermano no está al tanto.

El misterio que era el príncipe Sherlock aumentaba cada vez más, y John estaba cada vez más y más atrapado en él.

—De acuerdo, tienes una vida secreta de la que nadie sabe nada. Pero eso sigue sin explicar qué hacías en un lugar de drogadictos.

—Todo a su tiempo, John—escuchar su nombre de esos labios le provocó un escalofrío más que placentero—. Buscan asesinar a mi hermano el día de su coronación, al igual que a mí.

—Pero tú te sabes proteger y estarías rodeado de soldados.

—¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada?—se quejó Sherlock—. Tres de los nuevos soldados forman parte del plan. Estaría tan seguro como en una barca en alta mar, sin comida y rodeado de tiburones.

Tan serio estaba Sherlock que no podía dudar de su palabra. Jamás se habría imaginado que la situación fuera tan grave.

—Además—prosiguió Sherlock—, aunque saliera vivo de esa mi hermano moriría. Y no tengo ningún interés en ocupar su puesto.

—Ya, claro. ¿Y no será que quieres que tu hermano siga vivo simplemente por ser tu hermano?

—Tonterías. Y no divagues, John. Ya que tanto quieres saberlo, me hacía pasar por drogadicto para conseguir información desde dentro.

—Pero si está incluido el ejército será la nobleza quien ha organizado todo, no un moribundo. Nadie contaría con ellos.

—Todo lo contrario. Ellos son invisibles, por eso les usan como mensajeros clandestinos. Aunque no es muy inteligente encargarle una tarea tan importante a gente que vendería a su propia madre por tres gramos de droga.

—¿Has sobornado a drogadictos?

—Prefiero el término "comprar". De cualquier manera, he conseguido descubrir al cabeza del plan.

—¿Quién es?

—Adler.

John se quedó sin habla. Irene Adler era la mayor gobernadora de la ciudad, una de las mujeres más respetadas de todo el reino y muy cercana a la familia real. O lo que era lo mismo, era intocable.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Destruir sus planes.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé—admitió Sherlock—. O por lo menos no lo sabía hasta que tú apareciste.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que entres allí y consigas pruebas para llevárselas a mi hermano.

—¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar John tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Obviamente no puedo entrar yo, me reconocerían al instante.

—¡No van a tener ninguna prueba incriminatoria a plena vista, Sherlock!—intentó razonar John, pero el príncipe ya había tomado una decisión.

—La habrá. Conociendo a Adler, se habrá encargado de todo personalmente.

—No pienso entrar.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. Juraste hacer lo que hiciera falta por el rey y el reino, y además es tu obligación hacer lo que yo quiera que hagas.

—Mi obligación es seguirte.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—Sherlock, piénsalo, por favor—le rogó John—. Aparte de que no me dejarían entrar no conozco el edificio, llamaría mucho la atención.

—No lo harás por esto—del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una carta sellada con cera azul—. Te harás pasar por drogadicto y se la darás.

—¿Y por qué no se lo mandas a un drogadicto de verdad?

—Porque no confío en ellos. En ti sí.

Lo dijo de forma rotunda, sin una pizca de duda.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si sólo me conoces desde ayer?

—Porque me has seguido hasta aquí.

Se miraron a los ojos, y John vio la sinceridad de esos ojos azules que convertían los segundos en eternidades.

Con un suspiro de resignación John aceptó la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—De acuerdo—si confiaba en él, lo justo era devolver el favor—. ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

—Nada. Ella misma te dará la prueba.

—No entiendo...

—Le das la carta, la lee, escribe una y te la da para que la lleves a uno de sus compinches.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que dice la carta?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no, eres el mensajero. Vamos, ve antes de que sea tarde.

Le dio un pequeño empujón y cuando John se giró para preguntarle una última duda, Sherlock había desaparecido. Maldijo en voz baja.

Exagerando su cojera e imitando algunos gestos de nerviosismo que había visto en en deprimente lugar, entró en la Junta. Sorprendentemente no tuvo que decir nada, en cuanto le vio uno de los soldados le llevó por las escaleras hasta una pesada puerta.

—Cinco minutos—le advirtió el soldado antes de dejarle pasar.

No era un despacho tan elegante como el del príncipe heredero, pero desprendía el mismo aura de lujo y poder. En una esquina había un hombre de espaldas sirviéndose un líquido marrón en una copa. Al escucharle entrar se dio la vuelta, y reconoció a Irene Adler: pelo oscuro recogido en un moño, unos ojos cristalinos y misteriosos, una boca grande con unos labios bañados en rojo. Llevaba un vestido oscuro que aunque le tapaba casi toda la piel, marcaba su figura en los sitios adecuados para hacerla aún más atractiva.

—¿Dónde está Mike?—su voz era suave, como un riachuelo, pero exigente y demandante. Se notaba que tuvo que hacerse valer e imponerse sobre muchos para llegar donde estaba e intentar dar un golpe de Estado.

John se encogió de hombros e imitó lo mejor que pudo el nerviosismo de los drogadictos, aunque lo único que quería era plantarse ante ella como un soldado y arrestarla. Pero era el plan de Sherlock, y le había observado lo suficiente como para saber que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres?—volvió a preguntar Adler.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras bebía de la copa y John se acercó tímidamente a ella para darle la carta, fingiendo tener un tic en la mano. La abrió con sus delicadas manos y a medida que iba leyendo su cara se fue transformando en una pequeña mueca.

—Esto no puede ser posible...—musitó Adler. Le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, y John entendió la frase de "matar al mensajero"—. ¿Estás seguro de que es esta la carta que me tenías que entregar?

John asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, enfatizando el tic de la mano. Adler le siguió mirando de esa forma inquisitiva hasta que finalmente sonrió de forma despiadada.

—De acuerdo. Si quieren jugar, les haré ese favor.

Rápidamente sacó tinta y papel de un cajón y selló la carta con cera azul. Le alargó la carta sobre el escritorio, pero cuando John fue a agarrlarla Adler la retiró.

—¿Te crees que te la voy a dar así como así?—Adler chasqueó varias veces la lengua—. Antes quiero la contraseña.

Y el mundo se paró mientras su corazón se desbordaba del pecho. ¿Cómo no había podido Sherlock adivinar que tenían una contraseña? ¡Tenía que inventarse una y a saber si acertaba o no! ¡Con lo mucho que Sherlock sabía del complot, al menos podía haberle dicho...!

Claro, ahí estaba el truco. Él mismo lo tuvo que usar en una maniobra de distracción en la guerra.

—No hay—dijo John secamente, imitando al drogadicto que le dijo dónde estaba Sherlock y evitando la sonrisa triunfante que amenazaba a sus labios.

Tras unos segundos interminables, aunque no tan perfectos como los que le daba Sherlock, Adler le volvió a entregar la carta y le despachó con un elegante movimiento de mano, curiosamente parecido al del príncipe heredero.

No era muy elegante decirlo, pero John salió del edificio cagando leches. Nada más pisar la plaza se dirigió a la callejuela más cercana donde no pudieran seguirle los soldados, en el caso de que Adler les hubiera mandado hacerlo. Él por lo menos lo habría hecho.

Sintió un tirón que le arrastraba dentro de un edificio y se encontró con Sherlock, quien lucía impaciente.

—¿Y la carta?

—Me ha ido bien, gracias. He pasado una trampa, por si te interesa.

—Por supuesto que lo has hecho, si no, no estarías aquí—dijo Sherlock arrebatándole la carta del bolsillo.

La miró a contraluz de una ventana y soltó varios sonidos de apreciación, aunque John por más que miraba era incapaz de ver nada interesante.

—Volvamos a palacio. Tengo que enseñarle esto a mi hermano.

—¿No lo vas a leer?—preguntó John, se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había escrito Adler.

—Quiero ver el momento exacto en el que mi hermano admita que no lo vio venir.

Tardaron menos de lo que John imaginó en recorrer el camino de vuelta. Se cambiaron rápidamente la ropa cuando entraron por las cocinas -John no se había alegrado tanto en años de volver a ponerse el uniforme- y se dirigieron inmediatamente al despacho del príncipe heredero.

Sin llamar a la puerta Sherlock pasó directamente al despacho, con John pisándole los talones.

—¿A qué debo este placer, hermano?—preguntó irónicamente el heredero levantando una ceja.

El Coronel General estaba junto al ventanal, mirando las vistas, y John hizo su saludo militar. Lestrade se lo devolvió y le ordenó descansar.

—Lee esto—Sherlock le arrojó la carta sobre los papeles que estaba firmando.

El heredero la agarró con cuidado y la observó de la misma forma que Sherlock. El Coronel General se acercó por detrás, curioso, e intercambió una mirada con el heredero. Asintió levemente, dando permiso, y el príncipe heredero rompió el sello.

Ambos la leyeron en unos pocos segundos, y sin que Sherlock ni John se lo esperaran, el Coronel General se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—espetó Sherlock arrebatándole la carta a su hermano, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Al leerla, John vio enrojecer su piel de porcelana y el instinto asesino en sus ojos azules.

—Teníais que haber visto vuestras caras cuando habéis entrado—dijo el Coronel General ya una vez calmado—. Hacía años que no me reía tanto.

John leyó la carta de reojo y también se puso rojo, aunque de rabia.

"¿Contento, Myc? Ha pasado la prueba. Espero que mañana me presentes a ese primo lejano tuyo del que tanto he oído hablar".

¿Myc? Se parecía sospechosamente a Mike, y ese movimiento de mano... Habían jugado con él, y lo que era peor, con Sherlock.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, Mycroft?—preguntó Sherlock con una voz peligrosamente calmada, ignorando al Coronel General.

—Eres muy impredecible cuando te aburres. No quería que causaras problemas antes de la coronación.

—¿Antes de...? ¡Llevo una semana investigando este plan, y Padre murió anteayer!

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del príncipe heredero y la sustituyó una cara seria.

—Padre sabía que no sobreviviría más allá de esta semana. Me lo comunicó un par de días antes de morir.

—¿Y a mí no fue capaz de decírmelo?—preguntó profundamente dolido tras unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Es que no soy tan hijo suyo como tú?

—Sabes que no es por eso, Sherlock. No dramatices.

—¡Dramatizar, yo!

—Sí, dramatizas. ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado cuando te dijera que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, moribundo en su cama, sin poder decir más de tres palabras seguidas?—el príncipe heredero habló con voz firme y profunda, una voz que no acostumbraba a que le reprendieran—. Padre sólo pensó en tu bien hasta el último segundo de su vida.

—Como si pudiera creerte.

—¿Acaso crees que este plan fue idea mía?—el heredero se levantó de su sillón, cada vez más encolerizado—. Sólo cumplí la última voluntad de Padre. ¡Le interesaba más tu bienestar que el que yo gobierne bien el reino!

—¡Porque eras su favorito! ¡Sabía que tú has nacido para eso! ¡Todos lo saben!—gritó Sherlock a su vez—. ¿Pero yo? Siempre he sido la oveja negra.

—No empecemos con el victimismo, Sherlock. Padre siempre estuvo más pendiente de ti que de mí.

—No lo intentes arreglar ahora, Mycroft.

—Padre siempre supo lo de tus escapadas—Sherlock se quedó estático, escuchando atentamente a su hermano—. Mandaba soldados a seguirte, y descubrió el motivo por el que lo hacías.

—No digas ni una palabra más—amenazó Sherlock aún más rojo—. No te creo.

—Las pruebas no mienten. ¿Cómo si no explicas que Padre organizara este plan desde hacía tantos meses?

John no se enteraba de nada, pero notaba cómo los hombros de Sherlock se tensaban cada vez más y más.

—¿Los drogadictos, los soldados infiltrados, Adler...? ¿Me quieres decir que hizo todo eso sólo para... Para...?—Sherlock fue incapaz de terminar la frase, reprimiendo cualquier emoción que estuviera sintiendo.

—Así es—dijo el heredero solemnemente—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Tras varios segundos de completo silencio, sin que nadie supiera qué hacer o decir, Sherlock salió apresuradamente del despacho. John miró tanto al Coronel General como al heredero, preguntando sin palabras qué había pasado.

—Ve con él—le sugirió el Coronel General con voz afectuosa—. Lo necesita.

No se lo tuvieron que decir más veces. Cojeando John salió al pasillo lo más deprisa que pudo, pero no había ni rastro de la mata de rizos negros. Pensó una y otra vez dónde pudo haber ido, pero sólo se le ocurrió un único lugar.

Fue a los jardines privados de la familia real, siguió el sendero de grava, y vio a Sherlock en el mismo templete donde le vio por primera vez tan solo el día anterior, aunque sentía que habían pasado años juntos.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a Sherlock en silencio. No dijeron nada durante mucho tiempo, pero John sabía que solo con su presencia calmaba al príncipe.

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

—Si lo vas a hacer, prefiero que sea de voluntad propia.

Sherlock tardó tanto en hablar que John pensó que no quería contarle nada.

—Siempre me ha gustado disfrazarme para escaparme a la ciudad—comenzó a decir Sherlock con voz suave—. Suelo hacerlo varias veces a la semana, y desde hace un tiempo frecuentaba una determinada plaza por unos rumores de asesinato que había oído. Pero me encontré con algo que no había previsto—se removió un tato incómodo en su sitio, sin apartar sus ojos del suelo—. Era el único hombre que hacía fila para conseguir agua de la fuente. Y tenía una curiosa cojera.

El corazón de John se disparó, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Dejó que Sherlock siguiera hablando, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me obsesioné con él hasta el punto de escaparme todos los días solo para verle. Aun con todos mis contactos y mis dotes deductivas, fui incapaz de saber quién era. Hasta que le vi en este mismo lugar, y descubrí que era el hombre más valiente y leal del reino. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta de que pretendían algo nada más escuchar los primeros rumores del golpe de Estado, pero estaba tan grave que no cuestioné nada—Sherlock cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente—. Típico de Padre, usar cualquier situación para su provecho. Hasta su propia muerte.

—¿Estás diciendo que el rey Harold III...?

—¿Sabía de tu existencia? Por supuesto.

—¿Y que todo el plan, lo de tener que cuidarte, todo lo de Adler...?

—¿Era una estratagema de mi padre y mi hermano para que pudiera conocerte? Obvio.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y John en parte lo agradeció. Era incapaz de asimilar que Sherlock, el príncipe, el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono, hijo y hermano de reyes... Se hubiera fijado en él, el Soldado de plomo.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué querías que volviera mañana a mi casa?—soltó John sin pensar y Sherlock se rió suavemente.

—Porque me aterraba la idea de que, en caso de no acabar con el "plan" de Adler, pudieras salir herido si se daba el golpe de Estado.

Eso conmovió a John más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Que ese hombre tan brillante, tan misterioso y con tan buen corazón se preocupara por él era más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Entiendo que quieras volver a tu casa. Hablaré con Lestrade y le pediré que...

No le dejó terminar la frase. No quería saber qué le podía ofrecer el Coronel General a cambio de ese hombre. No le importaba nada más que el increíble beso que le estaba dando al sorprendido príncipe, y el cual le estaba devolviendo.

Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, tan perfecto. Sus labios y sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente y supo que no sería capaz de marcharse de allí. Sería su guardia personal toda la vida si fuera necesario, mantendría en secreto su relación todo el tiempo que Sherlock quisiera si lo veía adecuado. Haría cualquier cosa por el mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo entre besos y caricias hasta que se hizo de noche. Entonces subieron a la habitación de Sherlock y se acomodaron entre las sábanas, sin hacer o decirse nada. Sólo se abrazaron toda la noche, sin terminarse de creer que estuvieran en los brazos del otro.

—Cuando vi que me habías seguido—murmuró Sherlock de repente a altas horas de la madrugada, acariciando el pelo de John—, me sentí querido. Apreciado. Le importaba a alguien lo suficiente como para encontrarme.

—Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti desde el primer momento que te vi—contestó John contra su cuero cabelludo.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron sus mejores galas y acudieron a la ceremonia de coronación del príncipe heredero. No se separaron más de un paso del otro, y aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para rozarse las manos. El Coronel General les había pillado en una ocasión, justo antes del festín, y para sorpresa de John les guiñó un ojo y les sonrió.

John no recordaba mucho más de aquél día. Pero lo que sí sabía era que nunca había estado tan contento de ser el Soldado de plomo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final.
> 
> Un beso y hasta el próximo fic.


End file.
